


“YOU LOOK SO SEXY IN THAT COSTUME.” W/ JEY USO

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [34]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: — For the Halloween 🎃 prompt can I get a Jey Uso x Female reader smut Sentence starter: “You look so sexy in that costume” And one with..-harleymoxleyPairings: Jey Uso x Fem!ReaderFeaturing: party peeps.Summary: Jey gets turned on by your costume, and pulls you into a room to get a little freaky.WARNINGS:  smut, sex, public sex (I suppose but it’s in a bedroom), my editing, prob bad smut writing, oral (fem receiving), fingering, orgasm denial, dirty talk, sins not tragedies.Word Count: 1052NOTE: I know its way past Halloween, but I don’t want to have to put these on hold for next Halloween.
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 1





	“YOU LOOK SO SEXY IN THAT COSTUME.” W/ JEY USO

  * The feeling of a warm hand wrapped around your wrist then pulled you away from the crowd of people, and into a bedroom. Closing the door.

You spun around to face the person who dragged you into the bedroom. You arched one eyebrow, as you saw Jey standing in front of you. Looking at you with lustful eyes.

Before you can even utter a single word out, Jey pounced on you. Pushing your back against the door. His hands grabbing the side of your face. His lips pressed against yours, kissing you feverishly. Both of you let out a moan. Jey grinded his crotch against your lower region. Instantly making a wet pool form in your core.

Jey pulled away from the kiss after about a few minutes. Both of you breathing heavily, trying to regain breathing properly. Jey’s mouth went straight to your neck, you tilted your neck up. A moan slipped out of your mouth, as he sucked harshly, leaving a hickey on your neck, he continued to suck on your neck, leaving a litter of hickies along your neck.

“You’re so sexy in that costume.” Jey spoke, in between sucking on your neck. Only making you moan even more. Jey smirked against your neck, his hands trailing down towards your ass.

“But, it would look even better on the floor.” Jey spoke through heavily breathing. One of his hands sliding up your back, until it reached your zipper, pulling it down roughly, all the while leaving hickeys down your neck, then towards your collarbones.

Jey tugged your costume off of you. Letting it slip off your body and onto the floor. Your hands quickly made work off taking his shirt off and throwing it onto the ground. Your hands trailing down his chest, till you reached the waistline of his jeans. Your fingers hastily went to his fly, pulling it down.

You then discarded his pants. Jey stepped out of them. His hands gripping your waist tightly. Moving backwards, taking you with him. The both of you were making out heavily. Stripping the rest of each other’s clothes off. Jey lifted you up, spinning around, and tossing you on the bed.

Before you could even lean up on your elbows, Jey hovered above you. His body heat radiating off of you, making you quiver.

One of his hands cupped your breasts, while he lowered his mouth down to your nipple. His tongue swirling around your nipple, making a pool of wetness form in your core. Jey swirled his tongue around your nipple for a second, before putting his mouth around your nipple, sucking harshly. A moan escaped your mouth, as you writhed underneath him. Jey did that for a few more minutes before switching to the other untouched breast. Repeating the same action he did to the other breast. Jey’s mouth unlatched from your nipple.

Trailing kisses down the valley of your breasts. Then down your abdomen, sucking harshly on your navel. Your hands automatically grabbing his hair.

Jey’s kisses trailed all the way down towards your core. His mouth hovering over your wet core. His warm breath fanning your wet core, making you let out a few whimpers, and moans.

“Please.” You whined out. Shifting slightly. Jey pressed feather-light kisses on both of your inner thighs.

Jey’s tongue licked up your slits. Making you let out a gasp. Jey continued to kitten lick your folds. Inserting two fingers into your wet core. His mouth suddenly attaching itself to your clit. Sucking harshly, while quickening his pace with his two fingers. Sending you into total bliss. Your eyes fluttering closed. Your fingers gripping onto his hair for dear life. While your back arches. Throwing your head back. You wrapped your legs around Jey’s neck, making him hum. Your toes curled. The sensation of bliss taking over your body. Your moans, and Jey’s harsh sucking, where the only noises filling the room drowning out the music that was blasting in the house.

Jey continued to suck harshly on your clit. While fingering you faster. After a while, you started to feel a familiar sensation form in the pit of your stomach.

Your moans getting louder. Just before you could inform Jey you were coming, he pulled away. Making the sensation in the pit of your stomach disappear.

You let out a whine. Your eyes snapped open. Just as you leaned on your elbows, Jey pushes you back down. Hovering above you. Lining his cock up with your entrance. One hand taking ahold of his shaft, as he slowly entered you. His other hand cupped the side of your face. His mouth capturing yours in a passionate kiss.

Jey’s mouth silenced your moans, as he pulled out, then thrust back in. Your eyes fluttered closed. So did Jey’s.

Jey slipped his tongue into your mouth. His tongue fighting for dominance against your tongue. The both of you moaning. Your legs wrapped around his waist. Jey’s thrusts got deeper.

Every thrust was deep. His pace quickening with every thrust.

Jey pulled his mouth away from yours. Burring his face into the crook of your neck. Breathing heavily.

The familiar sensation formed in the pit of your stomach again. Your walls clenching against Jey’s shaft.

Jey noticed this, his thrusts getting faster.

“Fuck, babe, if you keep doing that I’m going to come.” Jey groaned out. Leaving kisses on the crook of your neck.

“Jey.” You moaned. Feeling your orgasm wash over you. Black spots surrounding your vision. Your walls clenching around him. Your nails digging into his scalp. Your toes curling. Back arching as far as it can. Your head falling back onto the pillow.

“Fuck.” Jey growled out. As you clenched around him, prompting his own climax to arise.

“Jey.” You moaned out, as your orgasm released. Your juices coated his cock.

He threw his head back, letting out a deep growl. His thrust getting sloppier. Jey gave one last thrust before spilling his seed inside of you.

Jey fell on top of you. Your breasts pressed hard against his chest. Both of you breathing heavily. Jey pressed a soft kiss against your sweaty shoulder, before rolling off of you. Laying beside you. His hand reached for yours. Intertwining his fingers with yours. As both of you stared at the ceiling…





End file.
